


I Think You Need Stitches

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: High School, Hurt John Watson, John Plays Rugby, M/M, Rugby, Rugby Captain John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: Just a short story based off of the prompt "I think you need stitches."





	I Think You Need Stitches

The wind is blowing lightly, the sun is beginning to set, and the lights are shining brightly down on the field. Sherlock smiles brightly from in the stands. Its the perfect night for Rugby, and John is dominating the field. Its the best he's ever played. 

"God look at Watson go! He's so fast!" Someone in the stands yells as John scores again. Sherlock yells and cheers and chants along with the other. The other kids have never really been nice to Sherlock. His intelligence was always so intimidating. On Friday nights, however, none of that matters. All differences are put aside as everyone cheers on the rugby team and their star player, John Watson. 

Sherlock smiles to himself and continues to watch John play, while he mentally calculates John's averages. "Man, your boyfriend's got some serious skill, Sherlock!" Someone claps Sherlock on his shoulder as John scores again. Sherlock grins and nods his head as the crowd erupts into more cheers. The other team is getting angry and frustrated as the score gap continues to grow. All attention is on John.

Sherlock sees it coming before anyone else does. He can tell instantly from the way the other player lowers his head and puffs his chest. Sherlock stands on his feet and screams "John look out!" John quickly reacts to Sherlock's scream. He's not quite sure whats going on, but he knows to move. He moves back as the other player kicks at John's knee. A kick like that would have ruined John and all of his rugby scholarships towards med school. 

Although John moves away from the kick to his knee, the other player's cleats still strike his shin. A long strip down his shin is gashed open. There's a collective gasp across the field. John hisses and lets out a scream of pain as he falls to the ground. The coaches and referrees all blow their whistles. Multiple players rush over to protect John and help.

Sherlock's heart is racing as he runs down towards the field. He knows its nothing life threatening or scholarship ending, but he doesnt want John is be hurt or in any pain. Sherlock stops at the fence, knowing they wont let him in. Everyone can hear John groaning and cursing in pain. "Sherlock! C'mere!" John yells. The coach nods for him to come onto the field. 

Sherlock runs out and pushes past the team to get to John. They have John layed out flat. "You!" Sherlock yells and points at a random player. "Elevate his leg. It'll limit blood flow to the wound." The player does as he's told and lifts John's leg. 

"Hey babe." John chuckles and winces. "How's it look?" Sherlock smiles lightly and begins to apply pressure to John's gash. "Give it to me straight Doc." John smile through the pain and continues to pant and grunt. 

Sherlock purses his lips and tries to find the right way to tell him. "Well...I think you need stitches." John laughs as tears of pain roll down his cheeks. EMTs rush the field and over to John. Sherlock moves quickly out of the way and over to John's side. He reaches down and moves some hair off of John's sweaty forehead and claps his hand tightly. Sherlock watches the EMTs and basically tells them what to do. 

"Sherlock?" John grunts softly. Sherlock snaps his head back to look at John expectantly. "Thanks you. If you hadn't said anything, my whole knee would be blown." John smiles through the pain.

Sherlock smiles lightly. "Well, you'll still be out for a couple of games, but you'll make a full recovery in no time." 

"Have I ever told you how much I love and appreciate you?" John chuckles and clenches his teeth as they begin to clean up his leg. 

Sherlock furrows his eyebrows and crinkles his nose. "Yes you have. You tell me all the time." After a few people near him chuckle, it clicks that John wasn't actually asking. "Oh!" Sherlock blushes. "I love and appreciate you too."


End file.
